Peresetan Point at CCSI from the begining until Now.. :p
1. 'Conan Case Solver • Indonesia •' ‎- Teet Toot - waktunya pengumuman :P Aturan Baru : - hadiah pulsa dipercepat dari 1 bulan menjadi 10 hari - pulsa masih tetap : 10k - well, ini krn Admin '''[http://www.facebook.com/detektifteitan '''Detektif Teitan]' turut menjadi donatur bersama Saya, haha :P yup, krn hari ini tepat hari ke 10 sejak diberlakukannya sistem point 7 Agustus lalu, maka 10k akan Saya berikan pada '[http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100000989078209 Aru Chan]' as Akia ^^ so, point akan direset setelah ini . Terimakasih ~ [ Vermouth ] '''LikeUnlike · · Share · 17 August at 22:24 via Mobile · '''2. '[http://www.facebook.com/pages/Conan-Case-Solver-Indonesia-/201837533206954 Conan Case Solver • Indonesia •] ‎-( Last Point Update )- ' - Akaiito Ulil Albab = 20500 pts - Irish Yanie Emoutz = 19790 pts - QED Billi The Kid 6200 '- Kryptograf Raka Respati d'Antis = 5765 - Ayako '''[http://www.facebook.com/sisca515c4 '''Sisca Kuroshi Edogawa]' = 5550 ' untuk Akaiito, harap kirim nope ke Saya via PM ^^ [ Vermouth ] LikeUnlike · · Share · 27 August at 22:24 via Mobile · 3. '''[http://www.facebook.com/pages/Conan-Case-Solver-Indonesia-/201837533206954 '''Conan Case Solver • Indonesia •] '- Last Point Update - ' ~ Irish = 9320 ~ Wind = 8898 ~ Agasa = 8271 ~ Kuroneko = 8255 ~ X7 = 7510 ''' @ Irish : harap untuk konfirmasi ke Saya & min Erza :)) [ Vermouth ] Top of Form LikeUnlike · · Share · 6 September at 23:00 via Mobile 4. Bottom of Form [http://www.facebook.com/pages/Conan-Case-Solver-Indonesia-/201837533206954 '''Conan Case Solver • Indonesia •] Anyway, ada yang inget? hari ini adalah Last Point Update, jadi besok point akan direset lagi :D ' Point tertinggi diraih oleh Akaiito Ulil Albab. untuk Akaiito, silakan inbox nopemu ke Saya buat ngambil pulsanya :p * note : point dari Simple Case akan Saya update setelah peresetan point [ Vermouth ] Top of Form LikeUnlike · · Share · 16 September at 21:30 via Mobile · '''5. '[http://www.facebook.com/pages/Conan-Case-Solver-Indonesia-/201837533206954 '''Conan Case Solver • Indonesia •] Ini dia 5 Top Pointer selama 10 hari ini :D ''' - Kryptograf = 12050 - Tomodachi = 9200 - Plue = 5500 - Loki = 4828 - Genji = 4650 @Kryptograf : silakan kirim nope ke Saya via PM buat ngambil pulsanya :d [ Vermouth ] LikeUnlike · · Share · 26 September at 20:48 via Mobile · '''6. ''' [http://www.facebook.com/pages/Conan-Case-Solver-Indonesia-/201837533206954 '''Conan Case Solver • Indonesia •] ‎5 Top Pointer on 6th Periode : - Wots = 13950 pts - YM = 13200 pts - Genji = 9700 pts - Tsuki = 6450 pts - Shanchez = 5850 pts ' Congrats to Wots, Pulsa 10k akan segera dikirimkan ke nomer Anda :D Dan untuk All Member, jam 3 sore nanti akan ada pengumuman penting mengenai Special EVENT in October dengan reward Pulsa 50k. wait, come, and see :) [ Vermouth ] UnlikeLike · · Share · 7 October at 15:12 via Mobile · '''7. '[http://www.facebook.com/pages/Conan-Case-Solver-Indonesia-/201837533206954 '''Conan Case Solver • Indonesia •] ‎[ Peresetan Point ] ' - YM = 12600 - Sanosuke = 10500 - WOTS = 10250 - Tsuki = 9950 - Plue = 7800 Congrats to YM :D silakan konfirmasikan nope-nya ke Saya via PM [ Vermouth ] LikeUnlike · · Share · 17 October at 23:02 via Mobile · =8. Conan Case Solver • Indonesia • = =Good morning, Guys ~ anyway, point direset pagi ini :) Congrats to Plue. silakan konfirmasikan nope-nya ke Saya via PM . [ Vermouth ] = LikeUnlike · · Share · 28 October at 06:55 via Mobile · 9. (aku gag bisa nemuin Pengumuman peresetan point periode 9, jika kalian menemukan bisa dimasukan kesini)yang kuingat pemenang nya Shancez a.k.a Yoga Prasetya =10. Conan Case Solver • Indonesia • = =‎PEMENANG SHARE YOUR DIRTY LITTLE SECRET & PERESETAN POINT *khusus point di event ini, akan masuk ke setelah peresetan point* Untuk Point 10 hari, dimenangkan oleh YM a.k.a. May Yamanaka, selamat~ silahkan konfirmasi ke Admin Vermouth... = =LikeUnlike · · Share · 18 November at 22:11 · = '''11. '[http://www.facebook.com/pages/Conan-Case-Solver-Indonesia-/201837533206954 '''Conan Case Solver • Indonesia •] Ok, point direset hari ini :) Congrats to Ageha, member yang mencapai point tertinggi. silakan konfirmasi nope-nya ke Saya ~ ''' Dan untuk Keima yang menang pada Sunday Event kemarin, harap segera mengkonfirmasi nope-nya juga =.= [ Vermouth ] UnlikeLike · · Share · 29 November at 12:51 via Mobile · '''12. ''' [http://www.facebook.com/pages/Conan-Case-Solver-Indonesia-/201837533206954 '''Conan Case Solver • Indonesia •] Selamat Pagi Detektif!!! Awalilah hari kalian dengan Senyum Penuh Semangat!!! ' Tak usah berlama2 deh, aq ingin mengumumkan, bahwa Point untuk 10 hari ini resmi di RESET!!! dan pemenang yang berhak mendapatkan Pulsa 10k adalah... Tsuki a.k.a. E.g. Priel Edogawa!!! Dngan total Point 43700!!! WOW!!! ... Selamat!!! Silakan mengconfirm no hp atau operator seluler yg digunakan ke Admin... Oh iya, dibawah masih ada games tebak-tebakan Detective Conan berhadiah pulsa, jangan sampai gak ikutan yah... XDDD Ini dia Daftar 15 Besar Klasemen terakhir Perolehan Point sebelum di Reset... Oh iya, baca juga Wall Kegiatan di FP ini, karena ada banyak Event-event menarik, seperti Fanfict Event, ataupun Event Christmas & New Year Case Maker Contest yang berhadiah Pulsa... So, don't miss it!!! • 15 Tingkatan Point Tertinggi • - Tsuki 43700 - YM 23900 - Ageha 18300 - 12 : 16800 - Sanchez 16300 - Kiriko 15500 - WOTS 12800 - Seta 12100 - sSs 11000 - Sasaki 10900 - Tomoe 9100 - Dot 7200 - Reikokujo 6000 - Mimi Kitagami 5000 - Teito Klein 4500 Victorique de Blois'Top of Form UnlikeLike · · Share · 9 December at 06:07 ·